Secretos
by midnight002
Summary: Zak tiene un secreto que ya no puede ocultar de su familia, por lo tanto decide escapar. Un nuevo Fic! Wiiiii
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues si soy yo. Disfruten de este fic y si notan algo extraño tengan en cuenta que aquí son las tres de la mañana, un grupito desafinado esta cantando en el bar karaoke frente a mi casa y no puedo dormir. TSS son propiedad de sus legítimos dueños (ahora ya no se que pasa, leí que quieren cambiarle el nombre a TSS) y no míos 7_7

Zak estaba sentado a orillas de un acantilado mirando la garra en sus manos, el sol aun no salía y nadie en la familia estaba despierto incluso Fisk. Zak miro hacia atrás viendo los arboles, a unos metros de distancia se encontraba la casa, se puso de pie y guardo la garra en su cinturón. Se las arreglo para salir de la casa miro hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de sus padres

Zak: Lo siento

Giro sobre sus talones y se marcho perdiéndose entre los arboles. El sol estaba en lo alto y toda la familia empezó a movilizarse. Doc estaba por tomarse una tasa de café cuando Drew entro a la cocina y le arrebato la taza de las manos

Drew: Se nos hizo un poco tarde ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Zak?

Doc: Dejémoslo dormir un poco mas, ha estado muy cansado estos últimos días. Creo que no puede dormir bien. Y recuerda que ya no nos deja entrar en su habitacion

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, Fisk entro frotándose los ojos seguido de Komodo. Ambos miraron a los lados y no vieron a Zak en la habitación

Fisk: _/¿y Zak?/_

Doc y Drew intercambiaron miradas rápidamente. Zak ya había llegado a una ciudad y se encontraba deambulando, suspiro profundamente viendo la ciudad a su alrededor pero su mirada triste no desaparecía. Un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos un tanto mayores que él paso corriendo tomándolo por sorpresa, una de las chicas volteo viendo al muchacho confundido

"¡Corre o te atraparan!"

Zak miro confundido a la chica se acerco tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo correr, empezó a escuchar unos ladridos y comprendió que pasaba, volteo viendo a tres enormes perros, la chica asustada se puso detrás de Zak pero cuando los perros se acercaron, permanecieron quietos mirando a Zak y luego aplanaron sus orejas marchándose intimidados. La chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés dejo de ocultarse mirando extrañada con una sonrisa

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener ese efecto en los perros de la señora Balklish?"

Zak solo permaneció en silencio y se dispuso a marcharse pero la chica lo detuvo

"¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Zak: Eso no importa

"Soy Irene, ahora por cortesía tienes que decirme tu nombre"

En ese momento dos chicos y una chica más se acercaron. Un chico de más o menos 16 que tenia un gran parecido a Irene se acerco a Zak de manera amenazante

Bobby: ¿Este chico de cabello extraño te esta molestando hermana?

Irene: No, él nos ayudo, ahuyentó a los perros

Max: ¿Éste enano?

Contesto incrédulo otro muchacho de la misma edad que Bobby. Zak lanzo un suspiro

Zak: Escuchen, no quiero causar problemas

Dijo empezando a alejarse del grupo, la ultima chica de cabello dorado y ojos rasgados se acerco unos pasos a Zak mirándolo detenidamente

Eleonor: ¿Sabes? Me eres muy familiar

Max: ¿Ya lo habías visto antes, El?

Eleonor: Eso creo ¿de donde eres?

Irene: ¡Alto todo el mundo! Yo hice la primera pregunta y quiero mi respuesta… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Bobby: ¡Es cierto! Yo soy Bobby, el es Maxwell

Max: Mejor solo dime Max

Bobby: Ella es Eleonor pero prefiere que le digan El, no preguntes por que, tampoco sabemos. Y por ultimo mi hermana Irene

Zak: Yo soy…, (suspiro) soy Daniel

Irene: ¡Por fin! Mucho gusto, y gracias por espantar a esos monstruos

Bobby: ¿Dónde vives? No recuerdo haberte visto por el vecindario

Zak: Yo…, yo…, eh

Bobby: Entiendo

Zak: ¿Qué?

Bobby: Ven con nosotros, iremos por el desayuno de seguro estas hambriento

Zak o mejor dicho Daniel no necesito decir que si ya que su estomago hablo por él. Zak dudo por unos momentos pero decidió ir con ellos. En la casa la familia buscó a Zak por todas partes, pusieron la casa de cabeza pero nada

Drew: ¿Dónde pudo ir?

Doc: No lo se, lo único que falta es la garra. No pudo haber ido lejos

Fisk, Komodo y Zon volvieron decepcionados de su búsqueda. Drew se puso delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y una mueca molesta

Drew: ¿Bien? Díganme la verdad ¿Qué paso con Zak? Ustedes saben por que ha estado actuando tan extraño y ahora me dirán la verdad

Los tres cryptids intercambiaron miradas antes de empezar a confesar todo. En un viejo edificio abandonado, Zak se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana mirando a lo lejos. Irene se acerco a el con una lata y se la entrego

Irene: Gracias por pagar la comida, evitaste que nos persiguieran

Zak: No es nada

Irene: Oye Daniel…

Zak permaneció en silenció unos segundos antes de recordar ese nombre

Zak: ¿Mm?

Irene: Que te trae por aquí, es decir…

Irene suspiro al darse cuenta de que no tenía su pregunta muy bien formulada. Zak la interrumpió antes de que siguiera

Zak: ¿Por qué viven aquí?

Irene: Es una larga historia

El rostro alegre de Irene se perdió casi de inmediato, miro atrás viendo Bobby, Max y Eleonor hablar felizmente

Irene: ¿Recuerdas hace unos meces atrás? Cuando esas extrañas criaturas atacaron en todo el mundo

Zak permaneció en silencio y cambio su mirada hacia la ciudad, Irene suspiro entristecida

Irene: Atacaron nuestra casa, nuestros padres no sobrevivieron. Ellos dieron su vida por protegernos a Bobby y a mi, después del ataque no sabíamos que hacer, vagamos por las calles, nadie quería ayudarnos hasta que nos encontramos con Max y Eleonor. Ellos nos dieron un hogar y ahora todos vivimos como hermanos

Irene sonrió nuevamente mientras Zak mantenía la cabeza abajo

Irene: No tiene caso estar triste por eso, en fin ¿Por qué escapaste de tu casa?

Zak: Es…, es difícil de explicar

Irene: Entiendo que no quieras decirme

Irene se sentó mirando la ciudad al igual que Zak. Eleonor dejo de reír mirando a Zak detenidamente

Max: ¡El!

Eleonor: Mm ¿Qué?

Bobby: Estas muy distraída

Eleonor: Se que lo he visto antes pero no se donde

Max: Ya deja eso, de seguro lo confundes con alguien más

Bobby: No creo que lo este confundiendo, seria difícil, no todo el mundo tiene el cabello así

La plática fue interrumpida cuando Irene y Zak empezaron a discutir, Irene le había arrancado la garra del cinturón

Zak: ¡Entrégamela!

Irene: Déjame verla, es un juguete bastante extraño

Bobby: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Bobby le quito la garra de las manos a Irene poniendo fin a la pelea entre ambos

Zak: La quiero de regreso, por favor

Bobby: Esto si que es extraño

Bobby presiono un botón y la garra salió disparada clavándose en el techo, todos quedaron observando sorprendidos

Bobby: Wow, quiero uno así

En la casa de la familia Fisk había confesado todo, llevo a Doc y Drew dentro de la habitación de Zak, todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas evitaban el paso de la luz. Drew encendió el interruptor de la luz, ambos padres se quedaron mudos al ver las paredes a su alrededor. Eran símbolos, cientos de símbolos parecidos a los de la piedra Kur rayados en la pared, solo un símbolo era diferente a los demás, en la parte más alta se encontraba la imagen de un dragón serpiente que se devoraba a si misma desde la cola, creando un círculo perfecto

Doc: Drew ¿Puedes entender algo?

Drew: No…, no estoy segura

Doc: Fiskerton, hace cuanto lleva haciendo esto Zak

Fisk: /_desde el extraño mundo/_

Doc y Drew se miraron mutuamente

Drew: Iré por mis libros

Doc: Llamare a los científicos secretos, tal vez puedan ayudar a buscarlo

Ambos padres se separaron en busca de respuestas. Drew pasó horas con cientos de tomos de libros todos los símbolos de la pared se parecían pero no encontraba nada en sus libros. Una voz sorprendió a Drew desde atrás

"Si el ritual hubiese sido completado, su hijo no estaría pasando por este tormento"

Drew giro rápidamente viendo a Gokul (creo que así era) detrás de ella

Drew: ¿Qué quiere? ¿Y como logro entrar?

Gokul se acerco a la pared pasando junto a Drew, miro los símbolos detenidamente

Gokul: No se puede escapar de la realidad, estos símbolos repiten una y otra vez la misma palabra

Drew: ¡Fuera de aquí!

Gokul: Debo detenerlo antes de que recupere sus fuerzas por completo y sea tarde

Drew se dispuso a tomar su espada pero Gokul apareció frente a ella liberando una nube de color verdoso que puso a dormir a Drew

Gokul: Usted trajo de regreso a Kur y solo usted puede ponerle fin mientras aun haya tiempo

Gokul desapareció llevándose a Drew, cuando Doc y los cryptids entraron a al habitación de Zak no encontraron nada mas que libros.

Fin cap. 1. ¡Ha! Apuesto a que odian que les corte la historia en lo más interesante ¿Qué pasara con Drew? ¿Qué pasa con Zak? ¿Gokul llevara a cabo sus planes? ¿Tengo que hacerme tantas preguntas siempre? Todo esto y mas en le cap. 2


	2. El inicio

Tranquila, no me regañes…, aquí está la actualización. TSS pertenecen a sus legítimos dueños y no a mi 7-7. Ahora vayamos con el fic

* * *

><p>Un mes antes<p>

Toda la familia volvió a casa, desanimados aun por la pérdida de Van Rook. Doyle decidió no volver con la familia. Zak y Fisk se encontraban sentados en el mueble de la sala, mirando la tv apagada. Drew se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa apagada

Drew: Quieren algo de cenar?

Zak: No mamá, estamos bien

Drew permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente

Drew: Zak, cariño. Sé que te sientes culpable…,

Zak: Mamá. Estoy bien, no pasa nada

Zak se puso de pie molesto y se marcho con rapidez

Drew y Fisk se lanzaron miradas de preocupación. La noche había caído y todo en los cuarteles de la familia era silencio. Fisk había salido a una de sus caminatas nocturnas mientras que Komodo se encontraba en la cocina.

Zak seguía dormido pero algo inquietaba sus sueños, estaba dormido pero daba vueltas de un lado a otro

_Zak estaba en el extraño mundo, todo estaba destruido y no había nadie, solo había silencio. Escucho a alguien detrás de él_

_Argost: Saludos, pequeño kurling_

_Zak abrió sus ojos ampliamente dando la vuelta e intentando alejarse del fantasma de sus sueños_

_Zak: Argost!_

_Argost: Admirando el fruto de tu trabajo?_

_Zak: Tú estás muerto!_

_Argost: Ciertamente, gracias a ti. Pero no soy el único_

_Argost sujeto a Zak de sorpresa llevándolo al momento en que Rani naga mato a Van Rook. Zak sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza_

_Argost: Pudiste hacer algo y sin embargo solo te quedaste viendo. Gente inocente siempre sale lastimada si esta cerca de ti tal parece_

_Zak solo permaneció en silencio con la cabeza baja. Argost sonrió complacido_

_Zak: No quería que fuera así, solo quería evitar que destruyeras el mundo!_

_Argost: Mi joven aprendiz, eres Kur, tu deber no es salvar al mundo_

_Zak: Kur se fue junto contigo!_

_Argost: Eso piensas?_

_Contesto Argost con una sonrisa plantando en Zak la duda. Argost empezó a caminar hacia él_

_Argost: Demuéstrame que Kur se ha ido_

_Zak empezó a alejarse de Argost, de pronto todo se puso oscuro. Y Zak abrió los ojos_

Fisk empezaba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Zak, escucho el sonido de algo que parecía estar rayando la pared, cuando encendió la luz vio a Zak con la garra en sus manos empezando a rayar unos símbolos extraños en la pared

Fisk: _/y esto…, Zak?..., hermano?/_

Fisk se acerco a Zak pero él parecía no escucharlo, era como si estuviera en una especie de trance rayando esos extraños símbolos en la pared. Fisk estaba por salir de la habitación para llamar a Dos. o Drew pero Zak lo sujeta de su pelaje

Zak: No

Fisk observo la expresión oscura de su hermano, es ese momento empezó a sentirse somnoliento, se quedo dormido y Zak siguió rayando los símbolos como si nada estuviera pasando.

A la mañana siguiente, Zak despertó en su cama. Al abrir los ojos vio a Komodo y Fisk mirándolo de una forma extraña

Zak: Hola chicos, que pasa?

Zak levanto la cabeza viendo los símbolos en la pared, rápidamente se puso de pie

Zak: Y esto?

Fisk: /_fuiste tú/_

Zak: Que?

Zak miro sus manos viendo el polvo de la pared y la garra en sus manos. Se sentó sobre su cama confundido

Zak: Pero…, cómo?

Fisk: /_no se/_

Zak: Chicos, no le digan nada a mamá y papá de esto

Fisk y Komodo intercambiaron miradas de disgusto. Zak dio un suspiro acercándose a ellos

Zak: Por favor, estoy seguro de que pasara

En ese momento escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse a su habitación, se apresuro en limpiarse las manos y salir antes de que esa persona entrara

Zak: Papá! Hola!

Doc: Despertaste temprano

Zak: Si, creo que si

Doc: Dormiste bien anoche?

Zak: Claro, porque preguntas?

Doc: Estas un poco ojeroso y anoche me pareció escuchar ruido aquí adentro

Zak: Todo…, está bien, nada de qué preocuparse

Doc Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y decidió seguir adelante, Zak lanzo un suspiro de alivio con una sonrisa.

La mañana transcurrió normal, la familia fue a investigar la existencia de un nuevo cryptid (recuerden que los Sábados no solo mantienen cryptids a raya sino que también investigan nuevos). Zak parecía distraído la mayor parte de la misión y no parecía escuchar a nadie

Drew: Zak? Zak!

Zak: Mm! Qué?

Drew: Estas bien?

Zak: Si

Drew: Ya terminamos aquí, volvamos a casa. Necesitas descansar

La familia regreso a la base. La noche cayó y Zak se encontraba en su cama, temeroso de dormir. Intento mantenerse despierto la mayor parte de la noche pero al final, fue derrotado por el sueño.

_Se encontraba caminando por las calles y todo era destrucción y nada más a lo lejos se encontraba el responsable oculto en las sombras. En ese momento se escucho la voz de Arogst que parecía provenir de todas partes_

_Argost: Te gusta la vista, pequeño Kurling_

_Zak: Deja de llamarme así!_

_Argsot: Esa no es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo_

_En ese momento una mujer desesperada paso corriendo para salvar su vida de un cryptid. Zak vio esto y se apresuro en ayudarla, uso sus puños para alejar al cryptid. La mujer levanto la vista viendo a Zak y escapo despavorida_

_Zak: Por qué haces esto?_

_Argost: Yo? Estas equivocado pequeño Sábado, no soy el responsable de esto_

_De las sombras apareció Zak, su apariencia era muy diferente. Tenía una expresión retorcida su cabello largo vestido con ropa andrajosa, empezó a acercarse a Zak con una sonrisa_

_Zak: No! Esto no es real! Kur se fue!_

_Argost apareció poniéndole una mano en el hombro al Zak de apariencia malvada_

_Argost: Nadie puede escapar a su destino, muchacho. Kur sigue vivo en ti! __**ERES KUR!**_

_Zak: NO!_

_Y una vez mas todo se puso oscuro. Fisk no había salido a su caminta para vigilar a Zak_

Se sorprendió al ver levantarse a Zak, él tomo la garra y empezó a caminar hacia la pared. Fisk intento detenerlo pero Zak volvió a mirarlo de la misma forma y Fisk cayó en otro sueño

Zak: No molestes

Zak se acerco a la pared y empezó a tallar la imagen de un dragón serpiente que se devoraba a si mismo desde la cola

Zak: Infinito

Al amanecer Zak no quería despertar, se sentía cansado pero no tuvo otra opción por la insistencia de sus hermanos cryptids

Zak: Chicos! Déjenme dor…,

Zak pudo ver a la imagen del dragón serpiente. Giro hacia Fisk

Zak: Paso otra vez?

Fisk asintió lentamente. Ese día transcurrió normal. Drew intento entrar a la habitación de Zak pero la puerta estaba bloqueada para ella

Drew: Extraño

Drew se acerco a Doc, el estaba revisando unos viejos archivos y Drew no pudo evitar ver la palabra "Kur" en el monitor

Drew: Doc

Doc: Mm?

Drew: La puerta de Zak está bloqueada?

Doc: Lo sé, intente entrar esta mañana. No te preocupes, ya se le pasara

Drew: Que haces?

Doc: Solo estoy encargándome de algunas cosas

Doc empezó a eliminar la mayor parte de los archivos en especial los que involucraban a Zak. Mientras el atardecer estaba cayendo, Zak y Fisk empezaban a volver a casa pero son sorprendidos por Tsul Kalu

Zak: Que haces aquí?

Tsul Kalu se acerco a él con un francamente de piedra diminuto en la mano. Se inclino colgando el fragmentó de piedra del cuello de Zak

Zak: Que?

Zak miro el fragmento con extrañeza, pudo reconocerla debido a un símbolo apenas visible

Zak: Un fragmentó de la piedra Kur?

Tsul Kalu puso su mano sobre el fragmentó presionándolo contra el pecho de Zak

Zak: Entiendo

Tsul Kalu se puso de pie y asintió marchándose entre los árboles. Zak y Fisk volvieron a casa al pasar frente a una habitación escucharon a sus padres

Drew: Crees que sea prudente eliminar toda la información?

Doc: El problema de Kur casi destruye nuestra familia Drew, no quiero nada que me recuerde a eso

Zak lanzo un suspiro nervioso al escuchar a su padre. sujeto el fragmentó de la piedra Kur con fuerza y giro hacia Fisk

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio. Esa noche las pesadillas volvieron

_Argost: Volviste_

_Zak: Tú no eres real, nada de esto es real!_

_De entre las sombras apareció el otro Zak intento acercarse pero el fragmentó de piedra que llevaba Zak empezó a brillar y eso hizo que se alejara. Argost parecía molesto_

_Argost: No podrás escapar para siempre, Kurling!_

El fragmentó de piedra que tenia Zak brillo débilmente y después se apago. Zak despertó respirando agitadamente pero ya había amanecido y no había símbolos nuevos en la pared. Zak respiro aliviado con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Fin del cap. 2. Ya, ya. Sé que no está emocionante pero insisten mucho. ¿Qué tiene que ver Argost con todo esto? ¿Por qué las pesadillas? ¿Cuál es la razón de que este no sea el cap. 1? ¿Seguiré con las preguntas a mi misma eternamente? Todo esto y más en el cap. 3<p> 


End file.
